A conference grant is requested to support a meeting of the American Society for Neurological Investigation (ASNI). Members of this organization are young neurologists, principally at the level of resident, fellow or instructor, who are interested in careers in academic neurology (basic or clinical research). Althouth ASNI is formally established, it has no offices, personnel, budget or sayings account. Support for meetings has come from various organizations. The ASNI wishes to hold a scientific meeting in conjunction with the 1984 meeting of the ANA. We proposed that this ASNI conference be aimed specifically at junior academic neurologists. The general topic will be research into Multiple Sclerosis (MS). The specific aims of the speakers, though, will be to discuss the manner in which research is organized and conducted, the pitfalls inherent in various types of research, the techniques used to overcome these pitfalls and available mechanisms for funding. We expect to address several aspects of MS research especially including immunology and the science of conducting clinical drug trials. It is hoped that the junior academically-oriented neurologists in the audience will benefit by a better understanding of such research. This will (a) make the audience more informed about their possible career choices, (b) allow them to avoid research pitfalls when setting up their own protocols, (c) provide advice about organization and funding, (d) provide advice about programs and institutions which can provide further training or help, and (e) provide encouragement to promising young neurologists towards actually pursuing an academic rather than a purely clinical career.